Holly Daze
by Letselina
Summary: The Titans meet a pair of girls and become quick friends. But there's something special about these girls, and they could cause a major disruption in the city's Christmas celebration! Can they save Christmas? (Not as clichèd as it sounds[Ch5 Up 1-23]
1. Window Shopping

**Holly Daze  
**_A Teen Titans Christmas Fiction_

_Summary: The Titans meet a pair of girls and quickly become friends. But there's something special about these girls, and their feuding could cause a major disruption in the city's Christmas celebration! Can the Teen Titans fix the broken bonds of the two girls before it's too late? BBxOC, StarxRobxOCxCy_

Chapter One  
_Window Shopping_

"Oh look!" a high pitched squeal emitted from a red haired teenager. She gallopped to a toy store window, pressing her gloves against the glass to remove some of the cold winter's frost. She peered inside, looking at a soft-haired doll in the window. Most people would think the green eyed teenager was no different than any other, had she not the reputation of being part of the Teen Titans, a group of teenaged superheroes. Starfire of Tamaran beckoned for her friend, a green pointy eared boy, to come over. She had dragged the changeling of the team all over Jump City, looking for the perfect gift for Robin.

"Starfire, I don't think Robin wants a _doll_," Beastboy said irritably. Normally, he was humourous, but hours and hours running the town outside in the snow and cold was more than enough to darken his mood.

"I did not wish to purchase the doll for Robin," Starfire said, putting her hands on her hips, "I wished for you to see the toy next to the doll."

Beastboy sighed loudly, pressing his face against the window to see clearly what she wanted him to see. "Dude!" he cried, his tone much happier than moments before.

Starfire giggled as he zoomed past her, running into the store. She followed him, seeing him pick up the small figurine.

"It's me!" he laughed, "Of course, I look _much_ better than this."

The alien smiled, clapping her snowy gloves together, "But we still must shop for Robin..."

"Hey!" a female voice spoke at the two Titans, "Are you guys going to buy that doll?"

Beastboy turned to face the speaker, and his jaw fell open. Before him stood a girl of a magnificent beauty. She wore her strawberry blonde hair in a long braid, loose strands falling over her emerald eyes. She wore a crimson outfit, covered mostly by an evergreen jacket. "Bu... duh..." he stuttered, searching for words.

"Umm, are you okay?" she asked, tilting her head.

"I don't think that we were going to purchase the doll of Beastboy," Starfire shook her head.

"Oh!" the girl's eyes widened, sparkling with radience, "You must be Starfire! And... Beastboy?"

Starfire grinned, "Yes!"

"Wow! I can't believe it's really you guys!" the girl laughed, "This is so cool! Ives would love it if..." she trailed off, a disgusted look on her face.

"Is something wrong?" Starfire asked.

"Just my friend, we haven't been getting along lately..." the girl sighed. "Anywho! My name's Holly."

"Well it was very nice to meet you Holly!" Starfire smiled warmly.

"Aw, are you guys leaving?" Holly pouted.

Starfire nodded, "We are shopping for our friend, and have been away from our home nearly all day."

Beastboy groaned, finally "Do we have to keep shopping, Star?"

"Hey, maybe I can help you find something!" Holly said eagerly.

"Yeah!" Beastboy jumped up, a newfound interest in shopping again. He set the doll back on the shelf, leading the way out of the store.

* * *

With a loud sigh of exaustion, a spiky haired boy plopped himself on a wooden bench, snowflakes falling in his black hair. "I give up," he moaned. 

"Come on, man," Cyborg collapsed next to his friend, "It's two days before Christmas and you haven't gotten Star a gift yet!"

"It was _your_ idea to do this Secret Santa thing," Robin narrowed his eyes at Cyborg.

"Eh," the half metal Titan shrugged. He looked up at the sky, "Looks like we're due for more snow."

"Strange; we never get this much snow before Christmas..." the Boy Wonder noted. It was true. A few inches was a surplus for late December snow in Jump City, but they already had accumulated more than a foot and a half, and more was coming. "I wonder if--"

"Now don't start," Cyborg warned, "No evil villain is planning to take over Jump City by burying it in snow."

"You know me too well," the masked boy grinned.

Cyborg chuckled, "It's not hard to figure out your habits after a while. But hey - you should know Starfire well enough. Anything you get her will mean the world to her."

"What's _that_ supposed to mean?" Robin raised a curious eyebrow.

Rolling his eyes, Cyborg stood, "Don't tell me your that dense - 'cause Raven knows a million and one ways to hurt you if you break that poor girl's heart."

"Heart..?" Robin repeated. But Cyborg didn't hear his oblivious echo because he had already started walking off.

"Let go of me!" a female voice cried.

Robin and Cyborg immediately spun around to see the source, readying for battle if need be.

A blonde haired girl fought off a gang of guys in the alleyway near them. A fiery bow in her hair was used by one of the males to throw her down in the snow.

The two male Titans leaped to the rescue, but stopped in their tracks when they got closer.

"You made a big mistake, buddy," the female growled threatenly.

"Yah? What's a pretty lil' thang like jou gunna do about it?" the leader said in his grotesque speech. He pushed her down in the snow, straddling her hips,his hands pressing her shoulders into the cold snow.

A bright silver light flashed in her hands and she grabbed onto the male's wrists, clawing her nails into his skin. The leader hardly seemed affected by it until the silver light appeared again, slowly glowing brighter and brighter.

"Hey man! What's goin' on?!" the male screamed. He seemed to try and let go of her, but seemed almost _frozen_ to the spot. He let out a blood curdling scream, catching the attention of a group of shoppers.

The girl smirked, letting go of his wrists. The male jumped up, still screaming in pain as he and his boys ran down the alley. She stood up, brushing herself off, a small shiver running through her body.

Robin and Cyborg stood near the alley, jaws near the ground. Snow continued to fall as the girl looked up at the two Titans.

She raised an eyebrow, light green eyes inquiring. "What?"

"T-That w-was amazing!" Cyborg sputtered.

"What did you do to him?" Robin questioned.

Still brushing herself off, the girl made her way to the two males, smiling gently. "I froze the blood in his wrists," she said simply. The girl stood hardly five feet (maybe less), long platinum blonde hair streaked with vermilion. She dressed in a evergreen jacket, her denim jeans soaked through from being pushed in the snow.

"_Froze_ the _blood_?" Robin gawked.

"Don't worry, it'll thaw in a few minutes. His hands will just be numb for the next day or so." She glanced back down the alley, "Hope it teaches him not to jump any more girls for a while..." Looking back at the two, her eyes widened, "Hey! You guys are part of the Teen Titans!"

The two males nodded, still in silent awe of the girl's actions.

"That's awesome!" She shivered again, looking at her watch. "Well I'd love to stay and chat, but it's a long walk back to Gotham and I want to get home and out of these wet clothes."

"Back to Gotham?" Cyborg echoed. "That's a _long_, long walk."

Robin pondered something for a moment, then spoke up, "Why don't you come back to the Tower with us? We can find you a change of clothes then we can give you a ride home, I'm sure."

"To Titans Tower?!" the girl said excitedly. "That'd be so cool!" she giggled. "Oh! My bad... The name's Ivy," she held out a hand.

Cyborg eagerly shook it, "I'm Cyborg."

"And I'm Robin," smiled the Boy Wonder as he shook her hand.

"Come on, let's get back to the Tower," Cyborg said, leading the way to the T-Car.

* * *

"This is where my father used to work," Holly grinned, leading Starfire and Beastboy into another small shop. She waved to a young woman at the register. "I think I have the perfect thing for you to buy Robin." 

Starfire's mouth hung in a smile, awed at the simplicity and beauty of the shop. A small wood furnace in the corner kept the place warm, and it certainly did a good job. She glanced around the shop, taking in the beauty of the simple toy store. It smelled of cinnamon and candy canes. Small children jumped up and down by their mothers, pointing at handcrafted toys.

Beastboy seemed equally in awe, looking at the small candies in glass jars. He watched as Holly talked quietly to the woman working. "Your father used to work here?" he questioned.

Holly smiled, walking back toward the two Titans. "Yeah, he owned it and started the business a good twenty years ago. He made a lot of the designs of the toys here, and only a few people can make them..." she sighed quietly, "I guess once I'm gone the shop'll die."

"Why doesn't your father work here anymore?" Starfire asked innocently.

Holly's smile diminished, "He died last Christmas..."

"Oh, I apologize..." Starfire hung her head. She understood what it was like to lose a parent - or two.

"Nah, don't worry," Holly shrugged. "I was given his gift of craftsmanship, so I still have part of him in me."

"That is wonderful," the alien flashed her teeth, immediately happy again.

"So what's your idea for Robin?" Beastboy asked, turning to the blonde.

Holly revealed an object in her hand, holding it out to Starfire. "This is one of my favorite pieces in the entire store," she said, dropping into the alien's hand.

Starfire's mouth formed an 'o' as she fingered the silver chain. "It is... very pretty." A small golden ring was the only charm.

"And I'll personalize it for you, if you'd like," Holly offered, "free of charge."

"Oh! Thank you very much!" Starfire smiled. She handed it back to her new friend.

Holly removed the ring from the chain, and closed it in her hand. "What should it say?"

"Probably, 'For my dearest Robin, _Love_ Starfire'," Beastboy said, overemphasizing the word _love_.

"Yes! That's perfect!" the redhead giggled.

"'Kay," Holly nodded, closing her eyes. A soft golden aura surrounded her hands, expanding slightly, giving off a gentle warmth. After a moment, it faded, and Holly opened her emerald eyes. Smiling, she replaced the ring on the chain and handed her the piece of jewelry.

Starfire read the inside of the ring, her words inscribed in a curvy handwriting. "Oh thank you Holly!" She pulled a few crisp bills from her pocket and handed them to her, who in turn gave them to the cashier.

"Better than the doll," Beastboy teased quietly.

"I suppose we should get back to the tower," Starfire said, glancing at the clock. She placed the necklace in a bag around her shoulder.

"Yeah," Holly sighed, "I gotta get back to Gotham. I'm kinda hungry..."

"I have an idea!" Beastboy exclaimed, "Holly! Why don't you come with us to the Tower? We have plenty of food - and if you like tofu..."

"We also have food not of the vegetarian," Starfire added.

The girl pondered it for a moment then nodded, "Yeah! I'd love to come with you guys! Just let me tell Lila," she grinned, running to the woman at the register. She spoke hurriedly, then rushed back to the two Titans, "Ready when you are!"

"Okay! Let's go!" Starfire laughed.

* * *

_A/N: Yes, it's really cheesy right now. I promise it will get much better! I'm mad at the title because I couldn't think of anything better, but since one of the new characters is named Holly I thought it'd be okay... This idea came to me today and I thought it'd be fun to write on. This will only be about ten (kinda long) chapters total. If there's any confusion on who the couples are s'psed to be, It's BeastboyxOC, StarxRobin, RobinxOC, CyborgxOC. It'll be confusing for now, but it'll clear up by next chapter I promise. And yes, Raven will be in this story, she just hasn't come up yet. Please, oh please, review! I'll give you a Christmas cookie grins. - Letselina_


	2. Stranded

**Holly Daze  
**_A Teen Titans Christmas Fiction_

_Summary: The Titans meet a pair of girls and quickly become friends. But there's something special about these girls, and their feuding could cause a major disruption in the city's Christmas celebration! Can the Teen Titans fix the broken bonds of the two girls before it's too late? BBxOC, StarxRobxOCxCy_

Chapter Two  
_Stranded_

"Wow," Ivy walked around, nodding in approval. "This place rocks!"

Robin grinned, noting to himself how her voice hardly matched her figure. Ivy was probably four foot ten, with the figure of a seventeen year old female. She was perfectly proportioned, her curves just right. She had a lovely alto voice; she didn't squeal or screech. She carried herself with an air of importance, something the boys in the alley had obviously missed.

"Who's your friend?" a slightly acerbic voice entered the room. Standing in the doorway, she raised an eyebrow, looking at the new girl.

"Hey Raven!" Cyborg waved, "This is Ivy. Met up with her in the market."

The demonic girl walked in, silently eyeing the newcomer cautiously. She folded her arms across her chest, keeping whatever comments she might have had to herself.

Ivy smiled, holding out a hand, "Nice to meet you Raven."

Raven hesitantly took her hand, and shook it, "Charmed, I'm sure." She looked back at the two males, "Where's Starfire and Beastboy?"

Robin, who had been stripping off his jacket and snow boots, froze.

"You _forgot_ them?!" Raven cried. She glared at them, shaking her head, "Give me the keys," she barked.

"Huh?" Cyborg cocked his head to one side. He too was already out of his winter clothing and had been heading for the Gamestation.

"Give. Me. The. Keys," she ordered. Raven held out her hand, "Now."

Robin shook his head, "No, I'll... just... go back and get them."

Ivy scratched the back of her head, "I'm sorry," she apologized, "I ought to go. I made you forget your friends and--"

"No! Stay!" Cyborg interrupted quickly. He reluctantly handed a baby blue key to Raven, "If I find a single dent in my baby--"

"Got it," Raven turned sharply, summoning a coat and scarf with her powers as she made her way to the door.

The door slammed loudly, and the two males collapsed on the couch. "I can't believe we forgot BB and Star..." Cyborg exhaled loudly.

"I'm really sorry," Ivy said, still fully dressed for the weather and standing where Raven had left her.

Robin looked up, "I'll just grab some towels and a robe from Star's room. I'm sure she won't mind if you borrow them for a while," he said, immediately getting up.

"Thanks!" Ivy smiled, already brightened by the kindness of the Titans.

"You play?" Cyborg gestured to the Gamestation, holding up a controller.

"You bet!" Ivy laughed, jumping over the side of the couch to join him in a race.

* * *

Robin slowly made his way up to the Tamaranian's room, scolding himself and muttering quiet imprecations for ditching the two green eyed Titans. When he reached her room, he opened the door, the air redolent of roses. He always liked to pass his friend's room, knowing he'd be greeted with the gentle aroma. Without a clue of where she'd store a bathrobe, he stumbled into her room. Making what he thought to be a sagacious decision, he wandered to her closet. Inside he saw an uncountable amount of her purple outfit clad with metal wristbands and such. He looked farther in, seeing a sparkly lavender dress which he knew she used at the Junior Prom months before, and a crimson and evergreen outfit which he assumed was for Christmas.

But no robe.

Sighing, he exited her closet, and nervously looked at her dresser. A fear washed over him. Not because he was afraid of finding any of her lady-like... clothing... but because it was Starfire, and anything was possible. Whatever was hidden in the drawers was most likely edible - or worse, he was edible to whatever could be hidden there. He shuffled toward it, eyeing the pictures on top. He saw one of each the Titans in a simple golden frame and another with a chrome frame embedded with flowers that held a picture of the fallen Titan, Terra. And, a heart shaped frame with a picture of both he and Starfire dancing. He wasn't sure when the picture was taken - but felt the blood rise in his cheeks because of it.

Shaking his head, he remembered his mission, and cautiously opened the first drawer. Nothing.

He opened the next. Nothing.

Third. A silly green hat with a bent feather.

Next row. Rain gear.

Final row. An extra pair of gloves and winter hat.

The last drawer. Robin inhaled, and tugged on the handle. It didn't open. Confused, he looked for a lock, and saw nothing of the sort. "Why won't this open?" he murmured, tugging again. He wasn't so sure that it held robes, but curiosity poked at his mind. Determined, he placed one foot against the dresser, and gripped the handle. "One... two..." he pulled with all his might and pulled the drawer open.

He peered to see the contents, and jumped slightly as a pair of beady eyes and sharp teeth stared at him. "Trying to scare me, Silkie?" Robin exhaled loudly. "Whatcha got there...?" he asked, scrunching his nose as he lifted the mutant larvae from the drawer. Grinning to himself with success, he pulled out a lilac bathrobe, and replaced the pink worm in his resting spot, ignoring the quiet squeal from it as he shut the dresser drawers again, and exited Starfire's room.

Passing the bathroom, he grabbed a towel, and reached the living area again. He smiled, seeing both Cyborg and Ivy tied in their race. "Found it!" he said happily, tossing the towel and robe at their new friend.

"Thanks," Ivy said, getting up from the sofa, "But don't think this means I give up!" she warned Cyborg.

"Bathroom's upstairs, first to the right," Robin directed.

"What took you?" Cyborg questioned.

Robin shook his head, watching as the blonde climbed the stairs, "Nothing really."

* * *

"We parked here, did we not?" Starfire asked, watching her breath float in the cold air. The wind had picked up, causing Beastboy, Holly, and herself to wrap themselves for warmth.

"Dude, Cyborg and Robin couldn't have left without us!" Beastboy whined. "Ten minutes late and they left!"

The clock had read 4:20 when the trio journeyed to the parking lot. They were supposed to meet Cyborg and Robin, who were supposedly picking up groceries, at 4:30. The area they had been shopping in was known as the market. No cars or vehicles could get through, so a snowy path lead to a parking lot that marked the entrance of Jump City.

"We're doomed..." Beastboy sank to the ground. "Doomed... doomed... doomed..."

"Can't you fly?" Holly raised an eyebrow.

Starfire nodded, "If the boys do not return in ten minutes I shall carry you and we will go back to Titans Tower."

The blonde shivered in the cold, "I th-think i-if they d-d-don't get back here in f-f-five m-minutes, I'm gonna turn into a...a..." Holly paused, then sneezed, "icicle..."

* * *

_4:44 _read the digital clock in Cyborg's "baby". Raven had been furious when she had seen Ivy. Although the girl sent a friendly enough aura, Raven was now extremely cautious about others who were invited inside the tower.

But what had really made her angry was the look Cyborg and _Robin_ had been giving Ivy. They had been staring at her with "googly-eyes" as Starfire would phrase it. Because the hormone-driven boys had been too excited to impress the girl, they had left the other half of the team stranded in the snowy weather. Which is _exactly_ why she had demanded to pick up Starfire and Beastboy. Raven had dealt with too many idiots, but didn't expect something like this from even Beastboy.

If Starfire had seen Robin still stricken by Ivy's pretty looks, well... Raven had a hunch the pretty Tamaranian would lose that peaceful appearance and take after her sister, and that was something they did _not_ need. Especially at the holidays.

Raven pulled into the lot, driving around messily parked cars as she kept her eyes peeled for any sign of their stranded comrades.

* * *

"Look! There they are!" cried Starfire, jumping up and down, wildly waving her arms to catch the attention of the T-Car.

"We're _saved!_" Beastboy yelled happily. He stood up, grinned, and faced Starfire, "And you were worried they wouldn't come!"

Holly giggled softly, shaking her head at the changeling's humor. "Because we were... how did you put it?" she laughed, mocking the green one, "Doooooooooooooooooomed....!" she moaned in fake angst, throwing her arms up in mockery.

Starfire laughed as the T-Car pulled up next to them, "She is more humorous even than you!" she teased Beastboy.

"Wha...?!" Beastboy exclaimed.

"You guys look a bit cold," Raven chided as Beastboy and Holly climbed in back, Starfire taking shotgun.

"That's the understandment of the year," Holly snorted.

Raven glanced in the rear view mirror, "And you are?"

"Raven, this is our friend Holly. We invited her for the evening meal!" Starfire smiled, her nose and cheeks vermilion from the cold.

"Yeah!" Beastboy grinned, "She's got a great gift with jewelry too!"

"Well," Holly looked down modestly, "It's with all sorts of handcrafted works. It... uh, only works around the holidays, though."

Raven started to drive, nodding, "Interesting. I'd like to hear more about your powers when we get home..." she glanced at her red haired friend who was warming her hand in front of the heater, "Oh, and Starfire?"

"Yes, friend Raven?" Starfire asked, not looking up from her hands.

"Robin and Cyborg brought some girl over for dinner too..." she exhaled, not knowing how to break the fact that the two were "ga-ga" over Ivy. "She seems... nice."

"Wonderful! Two guests!" Starfire smiled at her dark haired friend.

Raven turned her attention back to the road, "Yeah... just wonderful..."

* * *

_A/N: A bit shorter chapter than I expected to write but I didn't want to put the next part of the story in this chapter. Next chapter: When Starfire and Ivy meet. Tee-hee. Kudos to Poopy Penguin and Ruby for reviewing! Hope I don't disappoint yah! Tell your friends! LOL! I also noticed, I had just **had** to add in the Terra picture thing up there. But, you know me... there'll be some more Terra memorial stuff coming up (after all, what would a fanfiction be without our favorite blonde?!)  
Review on your way out! - Letselina_


	3. Feelings

**Holly Daze  
**_A Teen Titans Christmas Fiction_

_Summary: The Titans meet a pair of girls and quickly become friends. But there's something special about these girls, and their feuding could cause a major disruption in the city's Christmas celebration! Can the Teen Titans fix the broken bonds of the two girls before it's too late?_

Chapter Three  
_Feelings_

Raven turned off the T-Car, watching Beastboy, Holly, and Starfire exit. Guilt washed over her as she saw the bright alien secretly stuff the small jewelry box into her pocket. She had threatened Robin on more than one occasion not to hurt her, because a depressed Starfire meant one less fighter on their team. A broken hearted Starfire meant not a very merry Christmas...

"Comin' Raven?" Beastboy asked as he started to lead Holly in.

The half demon nodded, climbing out of the car and following the two Titans and their friend.

"We have returned!" Starfire exclaimed as she entered the tower, taking off her jacket. She seemed puzzled when no one answered.

"They must be on the Gamestation," noted Beastboy.

Holly smiled, "You guys have a Gamestation?"

"Yeah, you play?" Beastboy asked, a goofy grin on his features.

Holly nodded, pulling wet gloves from her hands. "I'm one of the best players in _any_ game," she taunted.

Beastboy raised an eyebrow, "Is that a challenge?"

"We'll see," Holly smirked, putting her hands on her hips. She straightened her crimson sweater and skirt, her blonde hair falling in her eyes. "So, what else do you guys have here?"

"I'll be happy to show you around," Beastboy said, offering an arm. His eyes glittered with a flirtatious fire that hadn't been there for months.

She laughed, taking his arm, and the two walked off.

Starfire smiled, "They seem to be happy together."

Raven nodded, removing her winter clothing. "It's good for him, I suppose. He's been distant... since, you know..."

With silent agreement, Starfire wandered into the kitchen, searching for the industrial sized box of hot cocoa they had stashed somewhere.

* * *

"...She doesn't let _anyone_ in her room?" Holly asked with surprise. "Raven seemed pretty friendly in the car."

Beastboy shrugged as they continued down the hall, "She's usually a bit... cold... to newcomers. Heck, she'd cold to us most of the time."

"Must be the seasonality," Holly shrugged. "Cyborg's room?" she asked, reading the inscribed letters on the metal door.

"Yep. He's downstairs, you can meet him and Robin after the grand tour," Beastboy said.

They continued down the hall, Beastboy pointing out Starfire's and Robin's room.

"Who's room is this...?" Holly asked, nearing the door to see what was inscribed. The words were scratched out, so she couldn't tell. "...Beastboy?" she turned to see why he wasn't answering. "Hey, are you all right?"

Beastboy stared at his feet, but his eyes were closed, "Yeah, I'm fine."

"I'm sorry if I brought up... bad memories or something..." Holly apologized, her face slightly flustered.

"It's okay..." Beastboy shook his head, "Her name ... was Terra."

"A loved one?" Holly suggested.

"I guess... you could say that..." He looked up at her, green eyes showing little emotion, "You've never heard of her?"

The blonde scrunched her nose, "I think I have... All I know is that she was a Teen Titan."

"Yeah," Beastboy nodded. "She betrayed us, but saved the city in the end. She's... dead."

"Oh," Holly's face turned to sorrow, "I'm so sorry..."

Beastboy waved his hand, "Just... forget it. Come on! We're almost to my room," he led her farther down the hall, a feigned smile on his lips. It'd been almost half a year since Terra's demise, yet he was still touchy around the subject of the petrified blonde.

* * *

Starfire put the cup of hot chocolate to her lips, slowly taking in the warmth, letting it rush through her body. She could hear Robin, Cyborg, and the guest she hadn't met yet, yelling at each other in the next room over the game.

"...unfair! You two are ganging up on me!" Cyborg cried.

"It's a _street fighting_ game!" the guest giggled in a soft voice.

"Anything's allowed!" Robin laughed.

Starfire smiled, her cheeks and skin finally gaining their normal color, now that she was warm again. She wandered out to the doorway as she heard a happy cry from the guest and Robin.

"We won!" laughed Ivy, throwing her arms around Robin in a celebratory hug.

"And you said you could beat us," Robin teased Cyborg, unconsciously wrapping an arm around Ivy's waist.

Ivy chuckled at Cyborg's expense, her peridiot eyes full of laughter as she bent closer to Robin, planting her lips on his cheek.

A crash was heard from the doorway, and a flustered alien rushed from the room, scurrying to be elsewhere.

Robin looked up, seeing a shattered mug and spilled cocoa on the floor. Immediately, he released the newcomer as if she was _poison_ ivy, and collapsed back on the sofa, burying his face in his hands.

"Oh... I'm..." Ivy bit her lower lip, her face turning red with embarrassment. "I didn't realize that..."

Cyborg put up a hand to silence her, "It'll be okay..."

"What happened?" Beastboy's voice asked as he stood in front of the doorway with Holly. "We heard a crash."

"Star saw something and took it the wrong way," Robin muttered.

Holly glanced up from the mug, seeing the other guest. Her emerald eyes narrowed and she frowned, "What are _you_ doing here, Ivy?" she spat.

Ivy folded her arms across her chest, "I was about to ask you the same thing, Holly."

The three males of the team looked from each guest to the other. "Wait, you know each other?" Beastboy raised an eyebrow.

"_Unfortunately_," Ivy hissed. She tugged on the sleeve of the lilac robe, glaring at Holly.

"Ivy is my sister," sighed Holly. "Come on Beastboy... Let's go..." and with that the taller girl turned on her heel, stomping from the doorway.

Beastboy scratched his head, then silently followed her.

With a languid sigh, Robin stood, "I should probably go talk to Star..." and he exited the room.

Ivy collapsed with a huff on the sofa, staring at the screen that read "Winners - P2 and P3".

"Guess you don't want to explain why you're mad at your sister, huh..." Cyborg spoke in the eerie silence of the tower.

She looked at Cyborg, shrugging weakly. "We've been fighting because of our powers."

"The ice thing...? She has that too?" Cyborg questioned. He hunched over, putting his chin on his fist, listening intently.

Ivy shook her head, "No. Holly has a more materialistic power. She creates all sorts of little trinkets and such."

"So why are you fighting?" the metal man asked, confused.

"We both hold another power, and it... conflicts a lot. She's been using it like crazy, and it's wearing on _both_ of us." Ivy rubbed her temples with her small hands. "It's been disrupting the atmosphere around us as well," she signaled by gesturing a hand toward the window.

"The snow?"

Ivy nodded, "If this keeps up, Jump City'll turn into a giant glacier..."

* * *

Starfire held her knees to her chest, gently fingering the necklace she had purchased earlier. She was confused and sad. It was true, sometimes she was a bit oblivious to Earth ways, but she did know what she had witnessed was _not_ a normal human celebration. It was a move she had seen on the television and was a symbol of more than just friendship. Tears burned in her eyes, trailing down her cheeks.

Then, she realized she was not just upset - she was angry.

Who was this... this _kompatibid_ - as any Tamaranian would say - who wanted to take her Robin from her?

_Her_ Robin...?

The alien ran her fingers through her fiery hair, overwhelmed with emotion. She had always considered her and Robin more than _just friends_... like, maybe, best friends...

Since when had he belonged to her?

Reading the inscription on the ring, _Love Starfire,_ the green eyed girl sighed. Maybe Robin didn't love her; she had always been so sure he felt exactly the way she had...

* * *

Robin leaned against the wall in front of Starfire's door. He felt extremely guilty about acting the way he had with Ivy...

Even if she was gorgeous and skilled in everything she'd done so far.

Why had he felt guilty? Because he had left her in the market, cold and wet? Because he had expressed the win against Cyborg with Ivy more than he would with her?

Because inside, he knew how Star felt about him?

Or maybe it was that threat from Cyborg earlier.

In any case, he'd felt it was best for him to apologize, at least for ditching her. Taking a deep breath, Robin brought his fist up, ready to knock on her door when a voice interrupted him.

"What are you doing?"

Robin faced the speaker, a discomfited frown on his face. "Nothing..."

Raven, with a cup of herbal tea in her hands, raised an eyebrow. "What happened downstairs earlier?" Her eyes narrowed and she walked away, his silence enough of an answer for her.

The masked Titan sighed, and knocked on her door, knowing now was his only chance to apologize to her.

"Who is it?" a timid voice called. It sounded like Star's voice, but it was shy. It sounded like she had been crying.

"It's me, Star..." Robin sighed again.

She was silent. "Go away."

Robin was taken aback by her words, surprised. Was she _angry_ at him? "Star... are you okay?"

"I said, go away!" she said, her voice forced in an attempt to hide tears.

"But, Starfire..."

"Leave!" Starfire's voice shrieked from her room.

Shocked and confused at his friend's reaction, Robin wandered away, heading to his room where he could indulge himself in his work.

* * *

"So why are you two fighting?" Beastboy inquired.

Holly shrugged. The two were sitting in his room, lazily tossing a ball back and forth. "I can't really explain it. She's mad at me because she thinks..." she bit her lip in thought, "She's mad because she's just a worrywart, I guess."

Beastboy scratched his head, but didn't bother to continue pestering. After all, everyone had their secrets. "So," he tossed the ball back at her, "what do you want for dinner?"

Holly shrugged again, "I've kinda lost my appetite... Maybe I should just go home."

The shape-shifter hung his head, "I understand..."

"Oh!" Holly looked away, "I didn't mean anything by it. Just, with my sister here and all..."

"Okay, okay. I'll go ask Cy if I can use the T-Car," Beastboy got up, leading her out of the room.

Holly smiled weakly, "I'd like to see you again sometime."

"Really?" Beastboy faced her with a giant grin, "I'd like to see you again too."

Holly giggled, running ahead of him, "Race you down the stairs!" she laughed.

* * *

Ivy and Cyborg stood in the kitchen, putting together a meal. "I still feel bad about Starfire," Ivy whispered.

"She'll be all right," Cyborg assured. "The thing about Star: nothing gets her down for long." He flipped over sandwiches on the griddle, still marveled at the silence in the Tower. He didn't remember it ever being so quiet.

"And Robin? Will he be all right?" Ivy questioned. She was helping, a spatula in her hand as they flipped the long row of grilled cheese sandwiches.

Cyborg shrugged, "He's probably buried in paperwork, searching for a villain. He's like that..."

"Is he always like that?" Ivy wondered. She pushed her blonde hair behind her ears, "He seemed to be pretty fun when we were down here."

The metal man yawned, "Yeah. First time I've seen him have fun in a long time."

"I see," Ivy set down her spatula, "I'll be right back..." When Cyborg gave her a quizzical look, she said, "Restroom," and he let it go. Brushing off her hands, she climbed the stairs, passing the green one and her sister who were racing.

She looked around the dark hall, squinting her eyes to read the names on each door. She didn't have any need to use the restroom, but didn't want to say she was going to see Robin. Her peridiot eyes sparkled like the snow outside as she found the right door, and gently knocked.

* * *

Starfire was surprised by her own actions. She listened as Robin walked away, and sobbed as softly as she could. She hated being angry - especially at Robin. Now, she sat on her bed, a violet blanket wrapped around her shoulders. The girl was tired, her lime eyes and face red and blotchy.

She also hated being locked in her room. Starfire wished someone other than Robin would try to comfort her. Her stomach growled for food - as did Silkie's (who was busy munching on a box of tissues) - but she refused to leave her room. She might see Robin or that _girl_.

A part of her was telling her how silly she was being. She was holding a grudge against someone whose name she didn't even know. The other part agreed whole-heartily that the guess (not Holly) was responsible for stealing Robin from her.

Back to square one - since when did Robin belong to her?

Starfire never remembered being so heartbroken, sad, and confused all at once.

* * *

There was, of course, not a single villain in Jump City with a plan to attack. It was that special time of year when even evil had something to be cheery about. Yet, Robin had to ruin it... He didn't think it was fair. He liked _both_ Starfire and Ivy as friends. Although he'd just met Ivy that day, he felt closer to her in one day than he had been to any of the Titans in a year. But Raven didn't seem to understand that - and he feared leaving his room for finding her in a dark hall could prove most painful. He figured he wouldn't have to leave until all the Titans were asleep anyway - he wasn't hungry.

So instead of work, he had two pieces of paper and a pen. One paper had two columns: Starfire Ivy and a list of their attributes that he particularly liked about them... Both were near equal. The other paper held attributes he wasn't particularly fond of. While Starfire had a rather short list, Ivy had nothing. Rather than sensibly thinking it was because he didn't know Ivy as well as Star, he assumed she was perfect - and why not? She was lovely, and _understood_ everything about Earth.

His thoughts were interrupted by a soft knock on his door. "Come in," he rasped, shoving the two lists in a drawer. He heard the door open and shut, and turned to see who it was. Robin was surprised to see it was not Starfire, but Ivy. "Oh, hey..."

"Hiya," she smiled, "I was just coming up here to see if you were all right."

Robin smiled too, gesturing for her to sit beside him. "I'm just fine," he lied.

Ivy sat on another chair beside his desk, her eyes wandering his room. She saw a variety of different newspaper clippings about various villains. "You must work pretty hard up here."

The masked boy looked down, "Yeah."

The blonde's eyes rested on him, "Is Starfire all right?" she asked.

Robin refused to look up, but he could feel her gaze lingering over him, "Not really. She's... mad at me."

"I'm sorry," Ivy apologized again, standing.

"Where are you going?" he asked, glancing up. He watched her, Starfire's lilac robe still wrapped tightly around her figure, and noted how it was too long, almost dragging on the floor.

"Just standing," she said. "The snow is really piling up out there."

"You can tell that from here?" Robin asked, noting that the window was closed and the blinds were pulled down.

Ivy nodded, "This may sound freaky, but I can _feel_ it. I know when the snow is drifting, or when it's packy, just by closing my eyes."

"That's an interesting power," Robin smiled.

Her two peridiot orbs sparkled, "That's a first. Most people think it's too weird."

"Have you met my roommates?" Robin joked. The two teens laughed.

"Cyborg and I were making grilled cheese sandwiches, if you're hungry..." Ivy said.

"Yeah, I think I am," Robin grinned.

"Well, come on!" Ivy led the way out of the room, Robin close behind.

* * *

"You want to drive - in _this_ weather? No way!" Cyborg denied the request of Beastboy and Holly.

Holly glanced out the window and winced, "But I have to get back to my shop and--"

"I'm sorry," Cyborg cut off. "I don't even think _I_ could drive. The plows are having problems getting out."

"Cmm ahh!" Beastboy whined with a large bite of grilled cheese in his mouth.

"No - that's final. Holly and Ivy'll just have to stay here for tonight." Cyborg shook his head, "If they can't get along - one can stay in the guest room and one in--" he stopped in mid-sentence as the lights all shut off.

"Did we blow a fuse?" inquired Beastboy after swallowing.

Cyborg turned on a flashlight and wandered to a control box in the living room, Holly and Beastboy close behind. He opened the box, and pushed a few buttons. "I don't _believe_ this! The generator broke down too!"

"Why did the power go out?" Holly questioned.

"The snow," Cyborg figured. "Probably froze the generator."

"Aww man!" Beastboy plopped on the sofa, exasperated. "I can't believe this..."

Holly crossed her arms over her chest, "Guess I'm staying here for the night."

* * *

As Robin and Ivy made their way out of his room, the lights flickered, and the Tower shut down. "Whoa! What was that?" Ivy whimpered.

"I don't know. Let's go downstairs and check it out," Robin said.

Ivy shivered, "It's so cold up here. It wasn't this cold earlier..."

Robin looked around, and pointed to the end of the hall, "The window's open."

"Well, we should probably close it," Ivy sighed, running down the hall. She was nearly at the window when she slipped, falling on her rear end.

Robin, quick as ever, ran to her. "You all right?"

Ivy nodded, "Yeah, but look at this." She knocked on the carpet where she had slipped. Instead of a cushion-y feel, it was hard as a rock - frozen.

Robin leaned up and shut the window. "Wow," he said, his breath visible in little light there was. "The entire city's out of power."

Ivy exhaled, a puff of steam emitting from her mouth. "This is crazy."

Lending a hand to help her up, Robin almost slipped on the now-icy carpet as well, accidentally pulling the blonde closer than just-friends would stand. Arms around her waist, he blushed, chuckling quietly.

"Hehe," she smiled, "Watch your step."

A loud blast startled both of them - but not enough to separate - as one of the bedroom doors fell down. An eerie green light lit up the area, and a lime eyed girl glared at the two embracing. She spoke nothing, but floated away with speed to make Flash jealous.

* * *

_A/N: Dun, dun, dun. What will the Titans do without power? Who knew Star could fly so fast? Just what is Robin thinking, hands around another girl's waist? Hehe. I hope you reviewers are semi-fans of BBxTerra because I won't lie to you - there will be quite a bit of Terra reminence in the next chapter or two. I have some awesome ideas. Review on your way out! - Letselina_


	4. Preparations For Bed

**Holly Daze  
**_A Teen Titans Christmas Fiction_

_Summary: The Titans meet a pair of girls and quickly become friends. But there's something special about these girls, and their feuding could cause a major disruption in the city's Christmas celebration! Can the Teen Titans fix the broken bonds of the two girls before it's too late?  
_**NOTE: I added a new section at the end which you need to read.**

  
Chapter Four  
_Preparations for Bed_

Holly looked out the giant windows in the living room, her hands pressed against the glass so she could see past her reflection. A borrowed cloak from Starfire was wrapped around her shoulders to keep her warm as the temperature inside the tower slowly decreased. Her emerald eyes looked back at her in the glass, tiredly gazing over the snow covered city.

"I've never seen so much snow, especially here," Beastboy commented. He was sitting on the sofa, dressed in winter gear.

Holly wandered to the sofa, plopping down beside him, "It's all my fault." The light of candles behind them danced in their reflections on the window.

"Huh?" Beastboy glanced at her, raising an eyebrow.

"Tomorrow is Christmas Eve, but no one will be able to do anything because of the snow," she sighed, "and it's my fault."

Beastboy put a gloved hand on her shoulder, "How can it be your fault?"

"Ivy and I - we have this power..." she bit on her lower lip. "and because we've been fighting, it's been affecting everything around us - most noticeably the weather."

Beastboy's mouth formed an 'o' but he voiced nothing.

"Yeah, it's kinda crazy." Holly pulled her legs to her chest, resting her chin on her knees. "So, I'm sorry."

"Well, I think everyone sort of suffers from something like that, everyone here at least," Beastboy said.

Holly turned her head to face him, "What do you mean?"

"Everyone I've ever known with powers that make us... different... They suffer." He scratched his head in thought, "Take Raven, for example. Her powers restrict her from acting on _any_ emotion at all!"

"Not even happy?" Holly's eyes widened.

"Well, she half expresses everything," Beastboy shrugged. "And Starfire, her powers only work when she's feeling happy and all fight-for-good sort of thing, you know?"

"What if she was sad?" Holly asked, thinking of the alien's current mood.

Beastboy shrugged again, "I guess she tries hard to _not_ be sad."

"What about Cyborg - he can't possibly be effected, can he?" Holly asked, a small smile on her face.

Beastboy smiled, too. "Cyborg suffers too. He used to be human you know. There was a time, not too long ago, when he made this device that made him look human!"

"Oh?"

"Yeah! And he went undercover at the H.I.V.E. and - that's a school for villains, by the way - he said he got so caught up in it, he felt like he was human again!"

Holly nodded, "Who else?"

"Well, Robin has this obsessive attitude toward a lot of stuff... When we were fighting Slade, it was _all_ that mattered. Even after Slade died, he was always cautious, just in case," the changeling said.

"So the Titans aren't so perfect after all..." Holly mused.

"No, not anyone who's been a Titan," the green one admitted solemnly. "Terra..."

"The deceased Titan?" Holly said gently.

Beastboy nodded, "When she first came to us, she couldn't..." he sighed, seemingly gathering courage to speak, "She couldn't control her powers. She ran away from us, and joined up with Slade. When she came back, she could control her powers... But she was a double agent for Slade so..."

"I get it," Holly touched her friend's hand, "I understand." She smiled, "And I suppose you have absolutely _no flaws_."

Beastboy grinned "Of course not!" he teased.

Holly giggled, "Beastboy, the flawless Titan!"

Beastboy laughed with her. "Well, mostly flawless," he admitted.

The blonde nodded. "Guess you're right. Nobody's perfect."

"Except me," Beastboy joked.

Shaking her head and laughing, Holly grabbed one of the pillows from the sofa, tossing it at the changeling's head, and started a war.

* * *

"There's _no_ power at all in Jump City," Cyborg sat on a chair in the kitchen. He watched a candlestick - their source of light - burn. "What can we do?" Screams and laughter from the next room could be heard. 

Robin shrugged, "It's going to get colder and colder in here; we might as well keep as warm as we can." he sat on one end of the table, Ivy and Cyborg beside him.

"Raven still hasn't come down yet either," Cyborg rubbed his human temple with one of his mechanic hands. "She's probably meditating."

Ivy picked at her hands, trying to be as unnoticeable as possible. Her platinum blonde hair covered most of her face, and she was dressed in her normal clothes which luckily had dried before the power outage. "It's not going to stop snowing."

"Why not?" asked Robin.

"Not until Holly and I stop fighting..." Ivy said, half ignoring the question.

"That thing with your powers?" Cyborg looked at the blonde.

She nodded slowly.

"What thing?" Robin inquired.

"When Holly and I fight, it affects things around us, like the atmosphere," Ivy said boredly.

Raising an eyebrow, Robin continued, "The snow?"

"Yes. It won't stop until we stop fighting."

"What else does it affect?" Robin asked.

Ivy shrugged, "I dunno."

"What about people?" entered a female voice. Raven appeared at the doorway, her arms crossed over her chest. She wore her hood over her head, the candlelight on the table casting eerie shadows over her face.

"It's possible," Ivy said.

Raven nodded, "I see." She looked at Cyborg, "Why isn't the generator running?"

"Frozen solid," Cyborg sighed, "I can't even get at it without chancing starting a fire."

"Wonderful," Raven said dryly. "If you need us, Starfire and I are in my room."

"_Your_ room?!" Robin and Cyborg chorused.

"Yes, _my_ room," Raven turned on her heel, heading back.

Ivy glanced up, "Is that strange?"

"Raven doesn't let _anyone_ in her room," Cyborg said, knowing by experience.

Robin's head was pressed against the table. "Raven's probably making the situation worse."

"What situ-- oh..." Ivy closed her eyes, sighing deeply.

* * *

"Thank you for allowing me to be in your room," Starfire whispered quietly. Her voice was hoarse, and she was having trouble speaking loud, so she kept her voice quiet - not that it bothered Raven any. 

Giving a weak smile, Raven sat in the circle of candles they had lit to illuminate and warm the area near her bed. "It's all right. Holly and her sister are staying the night."

"Oh," Starfire joined Raven, crossing her legs. She was dressed for a blizzard, from large mittens to a scarf, to a winter coat and multiple layers of clothing.

Levitating not far above the ground, Raven closed her eyes. "Don't sound so happy," she joked quietly.

"Did Robin ask about me?" Starfire asked, her mind trailing elsewhere as she floated in a mediation position.

Raven didn't say anything for a moment. She wanted to lie, and tell the alien that Robin was worried about her, so she'd be a bit more cheery. "No..." she sighed truthfully.

"I see," Starfire said in a tiny voice. A small tear built up and fell down her cheek as she closed her eyes, chanting Raven's choice words, "Azarath. Metrion. Zinthos."

* * *

"Guess we ought to head to bed," yawned Beastboy as he and Holly entered the kitchen. Their hair was mussed, full of static electricity from the pillow fight. 

"Where do I sleep?" Holly asked, refusing to look at the blonde sitting at the table.

"Sofa," Cyborg yawned as well, "Ivy, you'll go in the guest room."

"The sofa?" Beastboy scoffed.

Holly shook her head, "It's fine. A blanket and a pillow and I'll be good."

Ivy stood, "Could someone show me where the guest room is?"

"I will," Robin volunteered.

"Thanks," Ivy smiled, and the two walked up the stairs.

Cyborg stood and stretched, "Yeah, I'm heading to bed too - not that'll do me any good with no power..."

"Night Cy," Holly waved as the meta-human went to his room.

"Sure you'll be all right in the living room?" Beastboy asked.

Holly nodded, "It'll be just fine."

"Guess it's gonna be a white Christmas," Beastboy chuckled quietly as they walked into the living room. He found a spare pillow (that still had its stuffing) and blankets and tossed them on the sofa.

"Yeah... yeah..." Holly glanced out the window again.

"You all right?" Beastboy questioned.

She nodded again, "Just tired. G'night."

"Night," Beastboy smiled. He gave her a quick squeeze of a hug, and rushed up the stairs.

With a soft smile, she curled up in the blanket, and sat in front of the window, watching the snow fall.

* * *

"Thanks for everything Robin," Ivy smiled. She pulled a blanket around her shoulders, looking around the bland guest room. "I still feel bad, though." 

Robin nodded, "It's okay. Star'll come around. She doesn't know you yet, and I'm sure she'll be fine."

"I hope so," Ivy said. She sat on the guest bed, looking out the window. "It's going to be a cold one, tonight."

"Are you warm enough?" the Boy Wonder asked.

Ivy grinned, "I'm great. You worry about people a lot, you know?"

The masked Titan shrugged, "Guess it's my job."

"You're doing a fine job, too," she laughed.

Robin walked over toward her, sitting by her on the guest bed. He set a hand on her shoulder, causing her to look at him. "Ivy..."

"Yeah?"

"What makes you so different from other girls?" he questioned.

The blonde closed her eyes, looking away. "Why do you ask?"

He gently put his hand under her chin, tilting her head so she would look at him. Once she opened her eyes, he smiled, "I've known you for less than a day and you..." Robin paused, smiling again, "you make me feel different than anyone has ever made me feel."

"Maybe it's all in your head..." Ivy bit down on her lower lip.

"I don't think so," Robin shook his head.

She stopped biting on her lip, and closed her eyes again. "I don't think we should..." she was cut off suddenly, and her eyes shot open. Ivy realized what had cut her off was Robin's lips pressed against hers. Surprised caused her to gasp quietly, but she closed her eyes again, and gave in.

* * *

Starfire sighed and stood. "I am going to bed now, friend Raven. Good night." 

Raven slowly stood, getting out of her meditation position. She felt somewhat responsible for the pain Starfire was experiencing, but was not the greatest at expressing empathy. "Star..."

"Yes, Raven?" the alien faced her friend.

"Don't let this get to you, okay?" Raven said. She realized it made little sense, but she was slowly piecing together the puzzle of their guests, and had a feeling once they left everything would return to normal.

"Umm, if you say so," Starfire said, puzzled as she left the room to reach her own. She shivered, the temperature still decreasing in the tower. Crawling into her bed, she closed her eyes, physically and mentally drained from the days events.

* * *

Robin ran his hand through his hair, entering his own room. He felt confused; he wasn't sure where his own actions were coming from. He wondered why he was able to act upon his emotions with Ivy, when he had been struggling for the past year to express anything toward Starfire. It didn't bother him much though; he was happy with the results. Ivy apparently liked him as well, so he didn't see the harm in growing as close as they had. 

Yawning, he climbed in his bed, his mind trailing off with the image of the blonde.

* * *

She shot up in her bed, as if from a horrible nightmare. Her breathing was staggered. She could see her breath, and immediately wondered why it was so cold. A battery-operated clock read _1:25 A.M._ Pulling her blankets around her body, she closed her eyes, recalling everything that had happened. 

Images popped in and out of her head, as did voices and words that tugged on her heart.

_Welcome new friend!_

_Great job today!_

_I wanted to be with you..._

_What, have you never seen a superhero before?_

_You chose this!_

_You have no friends._

_Don't make me hurt you!_

_Traitor!_

_Is this what you want to be?_

_You've made me very proud._

_Thanks. It was fun._

_I destroyed you!!_

_I have to stay..._

A sudden realization washed over her. "How am I alive...?" she heard her own voice speak. She looked at her own hands, her mind racing. Stepping out of her bed, she saw she was dressed in clothes not her own, but something of Starfire's. She looked around the room, her breath floating up to the painted ceiling. Wandering to the desk, she opened a heart shaped box and stared at the pair of cerulean eyes looking back at her.

_"Go see Beastboy."_ a voice in her mind told her.

"Beastboy..." she whispered.

* * *

She took in a deep breath, stepping in through the already open door to Beastboy's room. A strange voice in her mind had told her there was no power, so all the doors had been forced open. Her cerulean eyes wandered through the room, a mess as she had always remembered it. Then they rested on a sleeping figure, and her body seemed to move on its own toward it. "Beastboy," she whispered. Kneeling down beside the bed, she shook the changeling until he stirred.

"Just a few more minutes..." he groaned, his eyes half open. He yawned, looking at her through tired eyes, "Holly? Is something wrong?"

"Holly?" she tilted her head, "Beastboy it's me... Terra!"

"Te..." the green Titan sat up immediately, rubbing his eyes in disbelief. He stared at the girl before him, his mind and heart racing. Slowly, he stood, and she did as well. "Terra?" he said, coming out in a half whisper. Beastboy stretched his arm out, reaching his hand toward her. He touched her long golden locks with his fingers, then her face. "You're... alive...?"

"I don't know how," Terra whispered. "Or why." She touched his hand with her own, squeezing it to make sure both he and she were real.

Shaking his head, he threw his arms around her shoulders, embracing her tightly against him. Beastboy ran his fingers through her hair, "Terra..."

She closed her eyes, leaning into his embrace. His arms were warm around her body, and she felt tears burn in her eyes. "I'm... here..."

The changeling took her hand, and sat on his bed, motioning for her to do the same. "Terra..." he said her name again, as if it were the only word he could speak.

Terra smiled weakly, tears falling down her cheeks. She leaned against him, her mind seeking an answer to her sudden revival.

"Is this a dream?" Beastboy asked, his voice quivering.

"I hope not," she said softly.

Beastboy rested his chin on top of her head, his fingers laced with hers. "How long have you been here?" he asked.

"Not long..." she answered, "I... I woke up in my bed... Then something told me to come see you..."

"Maybe you're a Christmas gift..." Beastboy mused.

Terra grinned, her eyelids becoming heavy. "Guess I forgot the card..." she joked. She leaned against his chest, feeling her body fall asleep before her mind. "I'm sorry... about our past."

The green Titan nodded, "It's okay," he said gently.

"Thank... you. For everything..." her speech started to drawl, and her eyes closed.

Beastboy nodded again, feeling the girl fall asleep in his arms. Carefully, he lied down, letting her head rest on his chest. He heard her breathing slow to a soft pattern, and smiled. "Goodnight Terra," he managed before falling asleep.

* * *

_A/N:Next chapter we find out what this other power of Holly and Ivy's is, and Beastboy gets a special surprise!! And Starfire gets REALLY angry! I'm having so much fun with this fic!! Review on your way out! - Letselina_


	5. Christmas Eve

**Holly Daze**

_A Teen Titans Christmas Fiction_

_Summary: The Titans meet a pair of girls and quickly become friends. But there's something special about these girls, and their feuding could cause a major disruption in the city's Christmas celebration! Can the Teen Titans fix the broken bonds of the two girls before it's too late?_

Chapter Five  
_Christmas Eve_

Starfire yawned, opening her eyes. Her room was lit by her frosty window. She shivered, noticing it was very cold in the tower, even in her bed. The alien floated to her window, wiping away a layer of frost before seeing a snowy tundra, and the snow was still falling. "Oh dear..." she sighed. She knew it was Christmas Eve, and the snow could ruin many of the city's plans for the holiday. She wondered what the time was, and quietly walked out of her room.

She passed the bedroom of Beastboy, shaking her head at the large mountain of blankets on his bed. Next was the old bedroom of Terra, and she stopped in front of it, her eyebrows rising. The door had been forced open from the power outage, but she wondered who could have possibly needed to go in there. The blankets on the bed were messed up, and it seemed someone had slept in there. Starfire silently floated into the room, her lime green eyes wide. Confusion reigned on her features as she looked for any sign of the person who had been in there, but there was none.

A loud crash downstairs caused her to jump, and leave to room to find the source. Starfire crept around a corner, seeing the metal counterpart of the Titans working at the fuse box. "Cyborg?" her voice was quiet compared to her usual perky one.

The meta-human glanced up, and smiled, "Hey Star. Glad to see you out of your room. What's up?"

"I was walking in the hallway, and I noticed the door formerly belonging to Terra was forced open," she stated.

Cyborg cocked his head to one side, "Terra's door? No one _should_ have been in there..."

"I thought the same thing, but the bed looked as if it had been used," Starfire folded her arms over her chest to keep warm.

"Huh..." Cyborg set down a group of tools and started to head up the stairs. Starfire followed close behind. They reached the room decorated with stars, and Cyborg began to inspect the door. "Looks like it was opened magically. We'll have to ask Raven - she's the only one who could open the door this way."

"Why would Raven wish to go inside Terra's bedroom?" Starfire inquired.

"We'll have to ask her when she wakes up," Cyborg shrugged. "For now, we got to try to fix the power. I might need your help - I can't use too much power or I'll shut down myself."

Starfire nodded, and they walked back down the stairs. She glanced in the living room, seeing a pile of blankets on the sofa. "It seems Holly is a heavy sleeper," she whispered.

"Yeah, I'm surprised she slept through the racket I was making before," Cyborg said as he opened the fuse box again.

* * *

Beastboy opened his eyes, a smile creeping across his face as he saw a cloaked figure lying beside him. The early, early morning events raced to his mind, and he gently shook the shoulder of the girl. "Hey Terra," he whispered.

She didn't respond, but stirred a bit.

Smirking, he poked her sides, causing her to squirm.

"Hey!" she laughed, jumping up. She looked at him, and her emerald eyes widened.

Beastboy's jaw dropped, and a dumbfounded expression was plain on his face. "Holly... how did you...?" he stumbled for words.

Holly bit on her lower lip, and seemed to be holding back tears. "I'm sorry," she apologized quietly, and got up. Before he could reply, she ran out of the room.

The changeling leaned against the wall that his bed was against. He didn't know if what he had experienced that night had been a dream, or real.

* * *

"We're going to have to defrost the generator," Cyborg said.

Starfire's eyes wandered to the window, "Out... there?" she whispered.

Cyborg nodded, "We don't really have a choice. It's that, or defrost the town. Pick one."

"The generator is smaller, yes?"

"Come on, it won't be too bad," Cyborg chuckled, leading the way outside.

Starfire, now bundled up more than she had been earlier, followed the meta-human. Her eyes wandered across the winter wonderland, the wind blowing fiercely. Teeth chattering, they made their way to the generator outside the 'T' of their home.

Cyborg opened the large box, groaning at the sight. "Have your starbolts ready?" he asked.

"Why?" Starfire questioned.

"Your going to be a human soldering iron," he grinned.

* * *

Holly hid under the blankets on the sofa. She had crept down the stairs once Cyborg and Starfire had left.

"Holly?" Beastboy called.

She closed her eyes, listening as his footsteps led him closer to her. She felt the cushions sink as he sat on the sofa.

"Holly..." his voice was dry, humorless.

The girl peeked her head out of the blankets, looking at the changeling. He leaned against the other armrest, his head tilted to one side. "H-hey BB," she tried.

"What happened...?" he asked. His face held confusion.

"I was going to ask you the same thing..." she whispered. Holly didn't meet his gaze, and kept her eyes down.

The green Titan leaned back, "I dunno... I was sleeping... Someone woke me up."

"Who?" Holly asked.

Beastboy's gaze fell, "I think it was Terra..."

Holly looked up, tilting her head to one side. Inhaling, she spoke, "She..." the girl stared intently at the boy before her, almost searching for words on his person. "She loved you..." she whispered.

The changeling's head snapped up. "What did you say?"

"Terra... she loved you..." Holly said softly.

His dark evergreen eyes held a mix of confusion and anger. "This isn't a game, Holly. What happened?" he demanded.

"I happened," the blonde said quietly. She pulled the blankets tighter around her shoulders, her breath floating in the air in front of her, "I want you to be happy, Beastboy..."

More confusion reigned on his face, "And?"

"I let Terra... see you." Holly sighed, almost as if she was putting the puzzle together herself.

"Will you _stop_ with the riddles?!" Beastboy growled angrily.

"I'm sorry," Holly apologized, shaking her head. "I didn't mean for anything like this to happen. Remember, when I told you the snow was to be blamed on Ivy and I?"

The changeling nodded.

"Well, we have this.. power... It sounds silly, but it's an amazing gift..." Holly looked up, making sure only she and Beastboy were near. "It's called the gift of Christmas cheer--"

"The gift of Christmas cheer?" Beastboy repeated, disbelief on his face.

"I told you it sounds strange. It's like the idea of Santa Clause, Saint Nicholas..." Holly exhaled, "Hundreds of years ago, our ancestors used this power to create the illusion and bring cheer to those on the day of Christ's birth."

"You mean Santa is _real_?" Beastboy cocked his head to one side, the anger already dissipated.

"Sort of," Holly said. "Ivy and I aren't sisters by blood, but by magic. Ivy's a 'Christmas nymph'..."

"And you?"

Blushing slightly, the blonde replied, "I'm a Christmas angel."

* * *

"Ivy...?" Robin knocked on the wall next to the guest bedroom doorway. He had awoken with a start, a recurring nightmare the cause. After the cold sweat had disappeared, he knew he had to move or he'd freeze in the position. Images of the night before flashed in his mind, and he persuaded himself to go see the blonde he had only known for a day. "Ivy?" he called again.

The mass of blankets shifted, and a groan was heard. "Wha...?"

"It's me... Robin!"

"Come in..." her muffled voice came. She peered over the blankets, her hair floating in all directions from static electricity.

Robin stifled a laugh as he saw the blonde's hair, but sat on the bed beside her with a smile on his face.

"So..." Ivy rubbed her head, an odd grin on her face.

"Are you okay?"

"Okay?" the blonde raised an eyebrow. "Is there a reason I shouldn't be?"

Robin shrugged. "I thought you might be confused..."

"Confused?" Ivy repeated.

"I am..." he admitted quietly. Robin hung his head, resting his elbows on his knees.

"..About?" Ivy asked, though she already knew.

He shrugged again, "You, I think... You and Star..."

"There's... something you should know about me, Robin..." Ivy heaved a heavy sigh. "I'm not like you guys... I'm a nymph... A Christmas nymph..."

* * *

"Found the problem!" Cyborg said with a grin.

Starfire's teeth chattered loudly as she peered over the meta-human's shoulder. "C-can we go i-in now?" she pleaded.

"Just a minute," Cyborg said, fixing a wire.

The alien heard a strange noise behind her, and turned around, gasping. "The power has returned!" she laughed, seeing the 'T' light up.

"Booyah!" Cyborg cried, thrusting a fist in the air.

* * *

"That's... fitting," Beastboy grinned sheepishly.

Holly opened her mouth to reply, when the sound of electricity rushing through circuits was heard. The lights turned on, and the furnace kicked in. "The power!" she clapped her hands together.

"Yes!" Beastboy jumped up. He threw his arms around the blonde in an awkward embrace, but moved away quickly.

Holly smiled, standing up. "Look..."

Beastboy turned to face what she was looking at, and smiled, "The sun..."

"Finally..." Holly stretched her arms, groaning slightly.

The two turned to look toward the entrance when a happy shriek announced the arrival of Starfire. "The sun is free from the clouds!" she giggled.

"It's about time too," Cyborg said. He let out a yawn, "Well ya'll, I'm going to recharge for a while..." and left for his room.

The alien walked over to the two, "Is anyone else awake?" she inquired.

The two shrugged, "I haven't seen anyone else yet today," Beastboy said.

"I see," Starfire frowned, "Well, I shall wish our sleeping friends a merry Christmas Eve..." Slowly taking off her jacket, she began to head toward the bedrooms.

"I'm worried, still," sighed Holly. "I think I know why Robin's been so close to Ivy..."

"Why?" Beastboy questioned.

* * *

"Nymphs are small, you know. Just like the fairy tales say... And we have this... power that makes us seem... special, as you said last night," Ivy looked up at the masked hero.

Robin shrugged, "You _are_ special... No power makes you that way..."

"You don't get it," Ivy shook her head, unable to look at him anymore. "I might not ever see you again after tomorrow..."

"What?" Robin's eyes widened, and his jaw fell slightly. "Why not?"

Ivy threw her arms up in frustration. "I'm a _Christmas_ nymph! Tomorrow is _Christmas!_ My power will end after that day and you won't understand why you ever liked me!"

Robin tilted his head to one side, confused. He opened his mouth to reply when the sound of electricity ran through the Tower. "The power!"

The blonde fell back, leaning against the headboard. Her emerald eyes glittered, almost teary.

"Ivy..." the Boy Wonder turned to face her, inching closer. "What's wrong?"

Tears fell down her face, and she shook her head slowly, "It isn't fair..."

"Hey..." Robin leaned closer to her, wiping tears from her face with his thumb. He held her chin in his hand, the other gently pushing back her hair. "Nothing's going to take us apart..."

Shaking her head in his hands, she whispered, "I don't want to hurt you..." her eyes wandered past him, and widened in shock. "...or Starfire..."

"Star...?" Robin immediately let go of the girl, but didn't turn around.

Eyes wide with an unknown emotion, the red haired alien stood in the doorway.

Ivy rolled the other way, moving away from Robin. She stood across from the girl, sighing heavily. "Starfire," she said quietly... "I'm..."

"I only came.... to wish you a merry Christmas Eve..." whispered the alien. She didn't bother to move, but just shook her head continuously.

"I don't..." Ivy walked closer to Starfire, "I don't want to steal him from you..."

Starfire shrugged, "I believe it is too late for that." She turned on her heel, walking away.

"Starfire!" Ivy called, her voice pleading. She looked at Robin, "Go talk to her!" she ordered.

"Me?" Robin turned around. "I can't..."

"You're the only one who can," said Raven from the doorway.

The Boy Wonder faced the demonic girl and hung his head as he stood, "What would I say?"

"How you feel," Raven said.

* * *

Starfire wandered through the hall, making her way back to her room. She sat on her bed, and her pet, Silkie, crawled up to her immediately for comfort. "Oh Silkie..." she sighed quietly. "Why do I feel like I have been injured inside my skin?"

The worm squealed quietly, either begging to be pet or as a strange answer.

The alien smiled weakly, brushing her hands over the mutant larvae's skin, "Perhaps Robin does not like me as I thought he did..." she glanced at her dresser, seeing the wrapped charm necklace which she had purchased the day before.

"S-Starfire...?"

The redhead looked up, startled by the voice. "Robin...?"

"I...uh..." he stumbled for words, "Can I come in?"

Nodding slowly, Starfire set Silkie on the ground. She sat silently, watching as her friend walked in, standing before her. "Yes?"

"They... told me I was supposed to come in here and tell you how I feel..." Robin scratched the back of his head, nervously looking around.

"How do you feel?" Starfire asked, tilting her head slightly.

"I'm confused..." he admitted. "I don't know how I feel. I woke up today a different person than I was when I woke up yesterday..."

Clasping her hands in her lap, Starfire stated, "You look like the Robin I know..."

"But I'm not," Robin said, shaking his head, "I hurt you..."

Starfire raised one of her eyebrows slightly, "You did not bring any harm to me, Robin. I do not see any wounds on my skin."

"Not on your skin..." Robin said, "I hurt you here," he placed one of his hands over his heart.

"Oh..." Starfire looked down at her hands, "That hurt."

"I'm sorry," apologized Robin. "Ivy is such an amazing girl and--"

"You have gotten to know her quite well in such a short time then?" Starfire persisted.

"That's just it. I haven't." Robin sat on a chair, putting a hand to his head. "There is just something special about her."

"Perhaps it is only in your mind," Starfire suggested.

Robin shrugged, "I don't know..." he stood up. "I need to go talk to Holly..."

Starfire nodded, standing up. She attempted to look like she had found something else to do on her dresser, "Merry Christmas Eve, Robin."

* * *

"Robin doesn't know it, but it's like a spell," Holly tried to explain. "Ivy's presence causes him to feel a love-like lust for her. She can't help it..."

"So Robin isn't hurting Star on purpose?" Beastboy asked.

"Right. I think Ivy likes Robin though, so it's a lot more powerful than if he was just any guy."

"What will happen when you two leave?" Beastboy inquired.

Holly sighed, "It will wear off. Robin will be extremely confused and puzzled to why he felt attracted to her and it could cause him to act very strangely."

"And Starfire?" the changeling asked. "She's really hurt..."

"I know... Hopefully she'll be able to forgive him."

The green Titan sighed. "You two have really complicated things, haven't you?"

"Sorry," Holly apologized.

"I mean..." Beastboy glanced away, "It's just that it's been crazy lately - even for around here... I mean... Terra..."

"I'm sorry I couldn't give you any more time with her..." Holly apologized again.

"It's okay..." the changeling said quietly.

"Holly?" Robin's voice entered.

The blonde looked up, seeing the masked boy walking toward them. "Something wrong?" she asked, guessing by his tone.

"Yeah..." he leaned on the back of the couch, "I need to talk to you alone for a minute."

Beastboy raised an eyebrow, "Okay, okay! I'm going!" he said, wandering away.

Robin walked around, lowering his voice, "Ivy told me about your power. You can create jewelry right?"

"Uh-huh..." Holly crossed her arms, curious to where the conversation was heading.

"I, uh, need your help... You see, we're doing this Secret Santa thing and I got Starfire's name--"

"And you want me to make her something, right?" Holly finished.

"Yeah! So... can you?" Robin asked.

"You haven't gotten her anything yet? It's Christmas Eve!" Holly scolded.

Robin hung his head in shame. "I got sidetracked yesterday--"

"Ivy. I got it." Holly exhaled loudly. "It will take me a while to create something from just magic..."

"Please..." Robin pleaded.

"What exactly do you want?" Holly questioned.

* * *

Starfire knocked on the guest room door. It was around three, and the power had been on for quite a few hours, so all the Titans and their guests had changed into regular clothes. The power had been restored to the rest of the city, and the streets had been plowed. Things were looking hopeful for the next day's celebrations.

"Starfire...?" the short blonde, Ivy, said in confusion as she opened the door.

"I was hoping we could talk," the alien explained, "about Robin."

"Oh. Come in," Ivy said, opening the door wider for the girl to enter.

Starfire stood in the middle of the room, looking at the smaller girl who sat on the bed.

"So..." Ivy shrugged, "I guess you probably want an explanation of what's going on..."

The red haired girl nodded eagerly. "I have never seen Robin act this way before..."

Ivy heaved a sigh, and began to explain how she and Holly were different from them. She told how her presence made Robin act the way he did.

"But it will end tomorrow?" Starfire cocked her head to one side.

"Yes." Ivy glanced out the window, "Cyborg is going to drive Holly and I home after she finishes whatever she's working on."

Starfire exhaled, "I hope he will return to normal..."

Ivy smiled, "He already is - I can tell."

"You have not met him when he was around you though; how do you know what normal is?" Starfire questioned.

"He started talking about you earlier. He's breaking the 'spell' on his own," she grinned.

* * *

"Well, it's been great!" Holly smiled.

"Thanks a lot for letting us stay here - even though we caused a lot of trouble," Ivy blushed.

"Do you _have_ to go?" pouted Beastboy.

Holly smiled again, embracing the green Titan gently. "We'll see each other again, I promise."

"It was nice meeting you Holly," nodded Raven. The dark girl had spent a lot of Christmas Eve in her own room.

"Goodbye Holly," Starfire wrapped her arms around the girl's neck in a lethal hug.

Holly laughed, pulling away, "You guys sure like to keep people around."

"C'mon, ya'll! I want to get back before too late!" Cyborg said.

"Merry Christmas Robin," Ivy smiled softly, hugging the masked boy.

"Merry Christmas Ivy... Bye..." Robin said.

The four Titans watched as Cyborg and the two mysterious girls piled into the T-Car and drove off into the snowy horizon.

* * *

T'was the night before Christmas in a home shaped like a T

Not a creature was stirring, not even Silkie.

All the stockings were hung by the tree with care,

In the hope that Saint Nicholas soon would be there.

An angel and her sister flew through the air,

Wishing Christmas Cheer on all those there.

Their golden hair glittered like the stars, and their eyes were green like trees.

Floating in the frigid air, they stopped over the T.

The nymph looked into the window of a girl with eyes like lime,

Knowing the chance to see her could be the last time.

Magic from her fingers glittered over the home,

Bringing hope to even those who were alone.

The two sisters said silent goodbyes to each Titan,

As the sky began to lighten.

As quickly as they had come, they were out of sight,

And only the early bird heard them call "Merry Christmas Titans, and to all a good night."

* * *

_A/N: Yeah, I know the Christmas poem was the stupidest thing ever, but I tried! Long update for a change. I will have this finished by next weekend for sure - it's getting late after Christmas. One more chapter! Thanks letter reader4U for the nice reviews. If you guys all want to know something interesting, my first name is Ivy, which makes writing this story strange because although I'm short, I'm not a nymph! (Besides, I wouldn't go for a guy like Robin! XD) I had to put Terra in a little bit that last chapter because I can't write stories without her anymore! LOL. Review on your way out! - Letselina_


End file.
